Protection Rapprochée
by sakura uchiwa
Summary: La seule faiblesse des trois hommes les plus forts de Konoha? Un femme, une simple femme. Et quand celle ci accepte un rencard, c'est la catastrophe !
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo ! J'ai déniché ce petit bijou dans la section anglaise de et il m'a tellement plu que je vous l'ai traduit. Sinon, je traduis encore moins de fics maintenant (oui, oui c'est possible) car je suis en internat pour encore une année et comme les chambres ne sont pas équipées d'ordi (avant de les visiter, j'avoue que j'avais espéré y trouver une bécane flambant neuve avec ADSL et imprimante en option TT dur retour à la réalité). Bon allez, plongez dans ce petit moment de bonheur !!!

**Protection rapprochée**

Uchiwa Sasuke. Uzumaki Naruto. Hatake Kakashi.

Trois des plus puissants ninjas de Konoha.

Et ces trois hommes avaient une chose en commun : leur faiblesse.

Haruno Sakura.

Ils étaient fous de la médic-nin. Ils auraient fait n'importe quoi pour la rendre heureuse, la protéger des ninjas ennemis, du monde extérieur…

Et bien sûr…

De la gent masculine.

Ces hommes étaient violemment protecteurs quand on s'approchait de leur protégée et encore plus si un homme s'avisait de lui conter fleurette.

Ainsi, la belle, intelligente, charmante Sakura n'avait encore jamais eu de copain.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sortit de l'hôpital tard dans la nuit. Elle avait travaillé pendant 14 heures et avait désespérément besoin de repos.

Elle se frotta les yeux et commença à marcher dans la direction du logement qu'elle partageait avec ses deux équipiers favoris, Sasuke et Naruto.

Ils vivaient dans une confortable maison de deux étages, à dix minutes de l'hôpital. Sasuke passait pour manger et dormir, Naruto y était la plupart du temps sauf quand il avait des missions et Kakashi squattait régulièrement une fois pas semaine.

- Sakura !

Sakura se retourna et reconnut aussitôt la combinaison verte, les énormes sourcils et les dents d'une blancheur aveuglante.

- Bonsoir Lee ! Que faits-tu dehors si tard ?

- Je m'entraînais ! Nous sommes en plein milieu de notre jeunesse et je la passerai à m'améliorer !! répondit-il avec un sourire rayonnant. Et en rentrant, j'ai aussitôt senti ta magnifique présence et je me suis dit que c'était mon devoir de gentleman de te raccompagner à la maison.

- Oh ! euh… mais, j'habite juste à côté !

- Ce n'est pas la peine Sakura, rien ne me détournera de cette mission.

- Dans ce cas, c'est d'accord ! fit sakura en riant.

Lee explosa de joie et le reste du chemin se passa tranquillement pendant qu'ils discutaient amicalement.

Sur le seuil de sa porte, Sakura sortit ses clés de son sac et remercia Lee de l'avoir accompagné jusqu'ici.

- Sakura…, demanda Lee, hésitant.

- Oui ?

- Accepterais-tu de dîner avec moi demain ?

Sakura mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Elle ne retournais pas les sentiments que lui portait Lee mais d'autre part, l'homme qu'elle aimait ne lui proposait et ne lui proposerait jamais rien. Et puis, ils étaient des amis, non ?

- Ok, Lee. Rendez-vous demain à 6h. Ca te va ?

Lee inclina la tête en signe d'approbation et après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Sakura, il partit en hurlant dans la rue des « Gaï-senseï » et « éternelle jeunesse ».

Sakura sourit et rentra chez elle. Naruto l'attendais, assis sur le divan avec un bol de ramens entre les mains. Quand Sakura fronça les sourcils, il s'écrasa et murmura :

- Mais sakura-chan, j'avais faim…

- Les casse-croûtes de minuit ne sont pas bon pour la santé Naruto !

Soucieux de se faire pardonner, il lui offrit le reste des nouilles mais elle refusa l'offre en souriant, touchée. Elle savait combien les ramens étaient précieux pour lui.

- Tu as mis du temps pour rentrer…, commenta-t-il en dévorant les ramens avant que Sakura ne change d'avis.

- J'ai rencontré Lee sur la route, expliqua-t-elle.

- Gros-sourcils ?

- Il m'a raccompagné à la maison et j'ai un rencard avec lui demain !

- Kwa ? C'est pas vrai ?

La mâchoire de Naruto se décrocha quand Sakura lui affirma que si mais ne perdant pas de temps, il lui saisit la main et la traîna jusqu'au deuxième étage où il rentra dans une chambre en défonçant la porte.

- Kuso ! Naruto ! Qu'est-ce tu fous ? demanda un Sasuke passablement énervé après avoir été réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit.

- Sakura sort demain avec Lee.

Sasuke resta un instant la bouche ouverte mais pas assez longtemps pour que cela se remarque. Cependant, on pouvait lire la surprise qui se peignait sur ses traits.

- Toi ? pourquoi ?

Sakura croisa les bras.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous en faites un fromage ! D'ailleurs cela fait un bout de temps que je n'avais pas été invitée par quelqu'un !

Naruto se sentit gêné. Il était le plus protecteur des trois envers Sakura et c'était surtout à cause de lui que personne ne s'approchait d'elle, trop effrayé par l'aura destructrice qu'il dégageait si on s'avisait à regarder dans la direction de celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur. En effet pendant toutes les années où Sasuke était avec Orochimaru, ils s'étaient réconfortés mutuellement, comptant l'un sur l'autre en cas de problème et des liens quasi-fraternels s'étaient tissés entre eux.

-Mais…c'est Lee…Sakura, tu vois bien ses sourcils !? implora Naruto .

Elle le fusilla de regard.

- Lee est très doux Naruto. Et ce n'est rien qu'un soir bon sang ! cria-t-elle en claquant la porte de sa chambre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Naruto à l'adresse de Sasuke.

- Il ne sortira pas avec elle. Préviens Kakashi, demain réunion d'urgence !

Naruto lui fit un clin d'œil, rassuré.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee frappa à la porte. Il était un peu en avance mais il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre de voir sa belle Sakura. La porte s'ouvrit lentement et il présenta aussitôt un bouquet de roses jaunes, les fleurs préférées de sa dulcinée.

- Je n'aime pas les fleurs, déclara une voix grave.

- Sasuke, pardonne-moi ! Elles sont pour Sakura car nous dînons ensemble ce soir, s'empressa de répondre fièrement Lee.

Sasuke lui décocha son célèbre regard noir mais s'écarta à contre-cœur pour le laisser rentrer.

Immédiatement Lee remarqua les deux personnes que sasuke rejoignit sur le canapé : Kakashi et Naruto.

- Sakura n'est pas prête. Tu sais le temps fou que mettent les filles pour se préparer, expliqua Naruto à Lee en le voyant regarder de tous les côtés pour apercevoir une chevelure rose.

- Mais, Sakura est déjà tellement belle! Autant que les fleurs qui viennent de s'ouvrir! Elle resplendit de jeunesse !

Un blanc.

- Bien, maintenant que tu es ici, nous allons t'expliquer les quelques règles qui s'imposent pour cette sortie. Kakashi-senseï ?

Ce matin, Naruto avait débarqué dans l'appartement de Kakashi, exigeant de ce dernier qu'il les aide à exécuter le plan intitulé « sabotage du rencard de Sakura ». Et Kakashi avait naturellement accepté. Pour lui, Sakura restait toujours la petite fille de douze ans, innocente et naïve.

Kakashi dégagea sa gorge :

- Nn : tu ne la toucheras pas.

- Ou je déchirerai tes entrailles et les vendrai comme colliers, ajouta gaiement Naruto.

Lee cligna des yeux.

- Deux : tu ne la materas pas, indiqua Sasuke.

- Ou je casserai tes os et fabriquerait des chaises à partir d'eux, précisa Kakashi en sifflotant.

Lee déglutit. Où était sakura ??

- Trois : tu ne la blessera d'aucune manière, dit très sérieusement Naruto.

- Ou je te tuerais.

Sentant les regards de Naruto et Kakashi, Sasuke expliqua, gêné :

- Je ne suis pas très créatif...

Lee suait désormais à grosses gouttes. Il savait combien ces hommes étaient puissants et qu'ils n'hésiterais pas à mettre leurs menaces à exécution. Il avait aussi entendu des rumeurs comme quoi Sakura était la fille la plus difficile à avoir et Lee n'était pas idiot.

Deux minutes plus tard, Sakura descendit finalement les escaliers.

- Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, tu es prêt ?

Lee s'épongea le front avec un mouchoir tout en sentant les regards meurtriers que lui envoyaient Kakashi, Naruto et Sasuke.

- Je crois que je vais devoir décommander, Sakura. Une autre fois peut-être ?

Et avant que Sakura ne puisse dire un seul mot, il était déjà dehors en train de courir.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ? exigea sakura.

- Rien, assura Kakashi d'un air innocent. Je pense qu'il était trop nerveux ! Maintenant, laisse quelqu'un parmis nous t'accompagner à dîner ! Tu es tellement belle qu'il serait dommage que tu ne sortes pas ! Et pas de ramens !

Naruto commença à bouder.

- Tiens, c'est Sasuke qui va t'accompagner.

Naruto sourit en voyant le visage irrité du brun mais devant le visage suppliant de Sakura, Sasuke céda.

Même lui éprouvait des sentiments pour Sakura. Peut-être les plus doux…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une semaine plus tard, Naruto tournait encore autour de Sakura en protestant.

- Je ne peux pas croire que tu sors avec lui ! Je veux dire, c'est…c'est Kiba !

Sakura revenait d'une après-midi shopping.

- Et alors ?

- Il est idiot ! Il n'est pas propre ! Il …

- Exactement comme toi, le coupa la jeune fille. Au moins, lui, me traite comme une fille ! Quelque chose que vous ne faites pas !

Sasuke soupira.

« Les femmes »

Sakura se leva :

- Maintenant, sortez. Je dois me préparer !

- Tu ne mets jamais autant de temps à te préparer quand tu sors avec nous, maugréa Naruto.

- Je n'essaye pas de vous impressionner, vous, fit remarquer Sakura en lui faisant un clin d'œil. La porte est derrière vous !

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba se tenait sur le seuil de la maison de l'équipe sept. Derrière lui Akamaru couinait.

Sasuke, Naruto et Kakashi étaient devant lui, côte à côtes, comme pour l'empêcher d'entrer.

- Laissez-le entrer, gronda Sakura tout en poussant Naruto pour que Kiba puisse passer.

Kiba et son chien s'assirent dans un de fauteuils, bien conscient des regards noirs que lui envoyaient les coéquipiers de la jeune fille.

- Fais comme chez toi, je reviens vite, fit Sakura pendant qu'elle montait les escaliers.

Dès qu'il fut sûr que Sakura ne pouvait pas les entendre, Naruto commença :

- Où l'emmènes tu ?

- Au parc, répondit Kiba en fronçant les sourcils

- Il y aura du monde. Bien.

- Qu'allez vous faire ? demanda Kakashi.

- Ca ne vous regarde pas !

- Tu ferais mieux de nous le dire.

- Une courte promenade et regarder un film, soupira Kiba.

- Quand allez vous être de retour ? continua Sasuke.

- Dans quelques heures.

Kakashi secoua la tête.

- Il est cinq heures. Vous devez être revenus à six heures.

- Mais le film commence à six heures trente ! protesta le jeune homme.

- Désolé, Sakura a un couvre-feu.

Kakashi souriait derrière son masque.

- Elle n'a plus douze ans, vous savez. Elle en a dix-huit et je pense qu'elle peut sortir quand elle veut et le temps qu'elle veut, grommela Kiba, mécontent.

- De toute façon, tu ne peux pas sortir avec elle, un point c'est tout.

- Pourquoi ? s'exclama l'homme-chien.

- Parce que je ne t'aime pas ! répondit Naruto.

- Mais je ne sors pas avec toi, baka !

Naruto grogna :

- Sale clébart.

Et Kiba se jeta sur lui.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quand Sakura réapparu au pied des escaliers, Kiba avait disparu.

- Que s'est-il passé ? J'ai entendu un hurlement.

- Heu…

- Et où est Kiba ?

-Oh, heu…Akamaru s'est senti mal tout d'un coup et Kiba l'a emmené à l'hôpital, improvisa Kakashi. Mais il y a un film à six heures trente. Tu veux aller le voir ? Avec Sasuke ?

Et ce dernier fit un petit sourire en coin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deux semaines plus tard, Sakura auscultait Neji, rentré d'une mission assez épuisante. La conversation se résumait à un monologue de Sakura car le garçon n'avait guère changé. Mais il lui sortit soudainement :

- Viens avec moi au restaurant vendredi soir.

- C'est une invitation ou un ordre, demanda Sakura, sceptique.

Neji ne répondit pas et elle soupira.

- D'accord, à quelle heures ?

- Sept heures et demie.

Et sur cette dernière phrase Neji sortit du cabinet.

« étrange » pensa Sakura, confuse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji n'avait pas de sentiments pour Sakura. Il la respectait pour son intelligence et ses capacités en médecine mais il ne ressentait rien d'autre. Hormis quelques visites à l'hôpital, il ne la fréquentait pas et n'avait aucun lien avec elle à part quand Lee délirait au sujet de sa beauté et de sa grâce.

Alors pourquoi l'avait-il invité ?

C'était simple.Un défi. Elle était un défi. Il pensait que cela serait plus compliqué de l'inviter car ses coequipiers étaient surprotecteurs mais pour l'instant, tout se déroulait comme prévu.

Lee lui avait raconté brievement sa mésaventure, quelques semaines auparavant, et comme Neji avait ricané à la fin de récit, il l'avait mis au défi d'inviter la belle.

Neji ne pouvait résister aux défis. Et il allait gagner celui-ci.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Tu a fait quoi ?!

- J'ai accepté. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'Hyuuga Neji invite un fille, tu sais, répondit calmement Sakura.

Naruto contiua à hurler tout seul et même Sasuke sembla destabilisé :

- Sakura, il a peut-être une idée perverse derrière la tête...

- Sasuke, le coupa Sakura. Tu es exactement pareil! Quoi qu'il en soit, j'en ai marre d'être la seule fille de Konoha à n'être jamais sortie avec quelqu'un ! Et vous n'avez rien à dire !

- Sakura, arrête...Tu n'es pas la seule, tenta Naruto, l'air coupable.

- Si ! Même Hinata a déjà eu un rencard, maugréa-t-elle.

- Hinata ? répéta Naruto. Avec qui ?

- Shino. Et maintenant, la discussion est close. Je vais aller au restaurant vendredi avec Neji et si vous tentez quoi que ce soit pour m'en empecher, je réarrangerait votre ADN de façon à ce que vos ongles sortent de vos globes oculaires !

Naruto et Sasuke gimacèrent pendant que Sakura claquait la porte de sa chambre.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Il sera bientôt ici ! Dehors ! exigea Sakura en s'adressant aux trois hommes sur le divan.

- Ce n'est pas gentil, protesta mollement Kakashi pendant qu'elle le soulevait et le trainait vers la porte.

- Mais Sakura, ce n'est pas possible, protesta Naruto. Nous devons nous assurer qu'il ne va rien tenter !

- Hyuuga ? Ce sera plutôt moi qui lui sauterait dessus avant, soupira Sakura.

- Pardon ? s'exclama Sasuke sur le pas de la porte.

- Je plaisantais, dit Sakura en levant les yeux au ciel.

Pendant ce temps, Kakashi s'était ressaisit et déclara séverement :

- Toutefois, tu vas devoir suivre quelques règles.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc, pendant que les garçons se concertaient.

- Aucun baiser, indiqua Sasuke, menaçant.

- Particulierement avec la langue, ajouta Kakashi.

- S'il essaye de te toucher, utilise ceci, conseilla Naruto en lui donnant un petite bombe de gaz lacrymogène.

- Et s'il regarde autre chose que ton visage, abandonne-le.

- Et qu'ai je le droit de faire? demanda Sakura ironiquement.

- Pas beaucoup de choses, répondit Sasuke.

- C'est pourquoi tu devrais plutôt venir manger des ramens avec nous ! s'exclama joyeusement Naruto.

Sakura les fusilla du regard quand sonnette se fit entendre.

La jeune femme jura et se precipita pour ouvrir.

- Bonsoir Neji, nous pouvons partir ! gazouilla-t-elle.

- Au revoir les débile, fit-elle à l'adresse des trois hommes avant de claquer la porte.

- Démarrage du plan, chuchota Kakashi. Partons !

A suivre...

Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ? Mwa, je trouve que cela pourrait representer completement les sentiments des mecs dans quelques années.

C'est exactement comme cela que je les imagines : protecteurs, violents, maladroits mais animés des meilleures vonlontées !!


	2. Chapter 2

Ce chapitre vient avec tellement de retard que je ne pourrai jamais assez m'excuser. Ce n'est pas vraiment un retour sur le site mais je reviendrai quand j'aurai plus de temps c'est certain.

Et merci pour tous vos messages d'encouragement !

-------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke était prudent, en tout cas c'était l'excuse qu'il avait trouvé pour justifier la proposition qu'il venait de faire à Naruto et Kakashi : les suivre. Bien évidemment cela allait de soi pour les deux autres ninjas et sitôt que Sakura avait disparu au coin de la rue, ils s'étaient empressés de commencer leur filature

Ainsi, ils s'étaient retrouvés devant le même restaurant où Sakura et Neji avait pris place quelques instants plus tôt. Ils choisirent une table assez loin d'eux pour ne pas être repérés mais toutefois à une distance convenable pour garder un œil sur le couple.

- L'endroit est agréable, chuchota Kakashi en s'asseyant.

- Et la nourriture met l'eau à la bouche, convint Naruto.

Sasuke lui, fronça le sourcils en observant Sakura. Elle portait une chemise blanche légèrement transparente et une jupe noire. Elle était jolie mais pourquoi voulait-elle tant impressionner ? Et sa jupe était trop courte. Si ce Hyuuga commençait à se faire des idées…

---------------------------------------------------------------

- Alors Neji, commença Sakura en consultant la carte, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu m'as invitée à dîner ?

Neji se tortilla sur sa chaise.

- Je pense seulement à Tenten. Je n'aimerai pas qu'elle me poignarde avec un kunai à cause de ce rendez-vous, continua Sakura d'un air amusé.

Neji s'agita encore plus.

- Tenten est ma coéquipière, rien de plus.

- Oh, vraiment ? Pourtant je ne t'ai jamais vu rendre des visites quotidiennes à Lee ni lui apporter des fleurs quand il est endormi à l'hôpital.

Les traits de Neji se durcirent :

- Je n'ai jamais fait ça.

- Je t'ai vu Hyuuga, alors n'essaye pas de me mentir.

- Et en quoi est-ce différent d'éplucher des pommes pour Uchiwa ? Répliqua-t-il avant de réaliser son erreur.

- Il n'y en a aucune différence. Excepté le fait, soupira Sakura en souriant tristement, que Tenten accepte tes fleurs.

Neji rendit les armes :

- Lee m'a raconté sa mésaventure quand il a essayé de t'inviter. Et il m'a dit que je ne pourrai pas faire mieux, alors…

- Oh, un test ? Sourit Sakura.

- Plutôt un défi. Mais je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus compliqué…

Sakura repoussa ses cheveux en arrière.

-Moi, je suis heureuse qu'ils n'aient rien fait. Je voulais absolument sortir un soir même si c'était avec le meilleur élève du rival de Kakashi, précisa-t-elle avec un air rayonnant.

Neji s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Es-tu prête à passer commande ?

--------------------------------------------------------

- Je ne pense pas qu'il fasse quoi que se soit. Pouvons nous y aller ? Pleurnicha Naruto qui perdait patience.

Sasuke l'ignora et continua d'observer les deux jeunes gens qui discutaient tranquillement.

- Ils sont prêts à partir. Sasuke, suis les pendant que nous payons, déclara Kakashi avec un sourire astucieux caché sous son masque.

Le brun inclina la tête et se leva. Il laissa quelques personnes passer avant de reprendre la filature, se mélangeant facilement dans la foule.

--------------------------------------------------------

Neji était ce que les gens appelaient communément un surdoué. Et par conséquent, il ne se faisait pas facilement duper.

Il savait donc que Sasuke, l'amour à sens unique sur protecteur de Sakura les suivait, les observant à bonne distance.

Cela l'ennuyait. Comme si il allait tenter quelque chose ! Il n'avait pas envie de passer le restant de ses jours à se cacher des trois démons qui la défendaient.

Ils atteignirent la porte de la maison où habitait Sakura et celle-ci sourit.

- C'était une soirée très agréable, merci. Et j'aurai beaucoup de plaisir à recommencer. Et ce restaurant ! Je suis sure que Naruto aurait adoré !

- Sakura.

Cette dernière scruta les yeux nacrés de Neji, confuse.

- Oui ?...

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue. La mâchoire de sa partenaire se décrocha.

Il se redressa et sourit d'un air tranquille :

- Bonne nuit.

_Prends ça Uchiwa._

---------------------------------------------------------------

En haut de son arbre, Sasuke émettait de la vapeur.

Il sauta prestement en bas devant Sakura qui sursauta, effrayée.

- Sasuke, qu-

- Tu l'as embrassé, gronda le brun.

- Pas vraiment. C'est lui qui m'a embrassé. Sur la joue. Elle réalisa soudainement.

Attends tu m'espionnais ?

Sasuke plissa les yeux.

- Et alors ? Tu en avais besoin.

Sakura le fusilla du regard.

- Je n'arrive pas le croire ! Je peux très bien m'en sortir toute seule tu sais !

- Ouais, ouais, je vois ça, répondit-il méchamment.

- Ainsi c'est à cause de toi que tous mes rendez-vous se sont décommandés ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle repéra Kakashi et Naruto qui montaient la rue, n'étant plus très loin de la maison.

- Et à cause de vous aussi ?

- Sakura-

- Et comment pourrais-je avoir un petit ami avec vous dans les parages ? Et je vais me marier et avoir des enfants un jour vous savez ? Avec ou sans votre permission ! Cria-t-elle d'un ton perçant.

- Ces types n'étaient pas assez bien pour toi Sakura, affirma sincèrement Naruto.

- Tu devrait nous laisser les sélectionner la prochaine fois, continua leur ancien senseï.

Sakura se calma un peu en les observant.

- D'accord. Vous me trouvez l'homme parfait et je ne vous tuerai pas, ok ? Dit-elle gentiment.

- On en a déjà trouvé un.

Sakura rit.

- Dites lui alors de m'attendre demain soir ici à 8 heures.

Et elle disparu dans la maison.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils en regardant Kakashi qui souriait largement derrière son masque en le regardant.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me doute de son identité et je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord…

Naruto, pendant ce temps là, bondit devant la porte, fouilla dans ses poches puis se retourna vers ses deux protagonistes.

- Donne moi tes clés Sasuke !

- Je ne les ai pas pris, je pensais que tu les avais.

- Tu rigoles ? Sakura me les a supprimé car je les ai perdus je ne sais combien de fois.

Sasuke soupira et frappa à la porte. Pas de réponse.

- Sakura ! Ouvre cette fichue porte !

Toujours pas de réponse.

- Sakura ! Cria à son tout Naruto.

La lumière s'éteignit à l'intérieur et Sasuke aurait juré qu'il avait entendu un rire démoniaque résonner à l'intérieur de la maison silencieuse.

------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke se trouvait face à Naruto et Kakashi qui le regardaient très sérieusement.

- Tu as beau être l'un des nôtres mais si tu la touches…

- Je te couperai les bras, menaça Naruto. Si jamais tu louches dans son décolleté…

- Je t'éplucherai la peau. Et si tu la blesses de quelconque manière, nous te tuerons après t'avoir bien torturé.

- Si Sakura ne le fait pas d'abord.

Sasuke secoua la tête. Juste à ce moment Sakura fis son apparition, vêtue d'une robe estivale.

- Bien, ou est-il ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix chantante.

Sasuke fis un pas en avant.

- Partons.

- Hein ? Tu es mon rendez-vous ? Fis Sakura en écarquillant les yeux.

- Oui. Partons, répéta-t-il.

Sakura le suivi vers la porte.

- Mais Sasuke, pourquoi toi ?

- Une idée du pervers, répondit-il simplement.

Naruto et Kakashi les observèrent s'en aller puis l'homme aux cheveux argent retourna s'asseoir sur le divan.

- On ne va pas les suivre ? S'étonna Naruto. Comment peux-tu être sur qu'il ne fera rien à Sakura ?

Kakashi remua la tête.

- Sasuke doit reconstruire son clan, tu sais, fis-t-il avec un clin d'oeil à Naruto.

Fin


End file.
